Knights Oath
by Youngtrick
Summary: An ancient warrior order has finally risen again and as the young heir and his freinds go in to the world the last thing he expected was a young warrior with a history as ancient as his and a heart as pure as could be.


This idea came out of no where but then I needed to write this so here you go, I plan on this chapter being about the history added to the rwby world by the group my oc's belong to , The Templars, and ps I spend an hour coming up with names that could be made KNGT ( kight) so lets give this a try.

* * *

The world of Remnant has many myths, ledgends, and storys, of the silver eyed warriors, the tale of the seasons , and the story of the two brothers. But one ledgend stood out from any of them the tale of the first Templar.

As the ledgend goes long before the kingdoms stood the darkness tried to push man back from its new existence, but one man stood against the darkness and held it back , he fought back and before man had mastered the dust from the world or aura from themselves he pushed the darkness back, that man was called William Templar.

When others saw that they could fight back, that they could win , he no longer stood alone and as they fought they learned of the world, the dust, and the power of there souls and with this new power they pushed the darkness to the edges of the world and with his task done William allowed himself to rest and find love and from this the legacy of the Templar bloodline was secured. As time passed and the seasons changed the time had come for a new generation to wield the sword, and so at the end of his life willian named his oldest son in charge of all he built, and charged him to guard the world from the darkness and so , with his work done, William laid down his head and took his final rest.

Those who chose stand with William against the darkness knelt and swore to follow him as his father before, he chose to name them the Order of the Templars, after his father , and named himself Sentinel of the order.

But as every dawn has a dusk so to did William have an opposite, a creation of the darkness that had the mind of man and power over the darkness , and as the world mourned the lost if its first hero she chose her moment to strike.

Creations of darkness swarmed the land and the green grass and yellow sand turned black, in ferocity not seen since the rise of man, Templars fought for hours, days , weeks, years, generations passed and new Sentinels rose and fell but always one who had the blood of william in them, until in the land that would be Vale the two forces met and there battle dryed oceans and crushed mountains, and this is the tale of the Last Sentinel.

* * *

The sky was blue with not a cloud in sight until a flaming boulder flew through in to the walls of a great black keep. As the soilders worked to load again the field is seen to be a battle ground with great black beasts and soilders armed with swords and shield wearing leather armor under steel , but every few of them wore full plate armor, beautiful and strong it was white and blue with a large blue cross on the chest , the crest of the Templars.

As two of the knights took a moment to take in the battle one said.

" The battle goes well finally that witch will meet her end on a blade."

His freind said " Yes after centuries of fighting we will have peace again , where is the Sentinel he should have been here by now?"

" He was trying to get the help of the silver eyes, you know how they are."

As he was preparing to say something the heard a horse behind him, he saw two more knights one whose armor was black but the blue cross, and the other who had an aura of authority, the Sentinel had arrived.

He said " We will fight alone brothers, the silver eyes have moved again."

"Not supriseing but no time for that now ,come brother join us before we decide not leave any for you."

The knight in black was know as Joshua Black and had earned his name after his armor was stained black by the energy of all the creatures of darkness he had slain and was the closet friend of the Sentinel.

" Haha well then lets go and kill this bit-"

They all heard a roar so loud it shook there bones qnd saw a great flying beast leaving the keep dripping darkness as more of the beasts crawled out if the puddles.

"What in the name of the brothes and Oum is that beast!"

The Sentinel drew his blade and said " That is how we end this war, she must of poured all her remaining energy in to that demon if we can defeat it she wouldn't recover for centuries, we could finally kill her."

The others drew there blades and nodded.

" Then my brothers may you find glory in victory or peace in death , we shall meet again on this side or the other."

They had weaked it almost entirely, only 20 Templars remained, and only a thousand man at arms and the Sentinel used his semblance Soul Shield, the ability to create unbreakable shields from his soul, the power of William and every warrior of his blood, to gather every rock and boulder and crushed the beast until it was buried under a mountain and then he fell to injured and weak to go on.

As his freinds gathered he told his closest friend" Joshua, my son is not a warrior he will not take up my mantle , but in time one of my name and blood will lead us again , and he will lead your descendants againstthat witch again, you must promise to look out for them until he dose."

Joshua, weeping knowing his brother in arms was dying, swore" I swear as long as my blood and name remain on this world none who share yours will ever fight alone."

"Thank you , my time is done, all I ask is tell my wife how much I love her and how proud of our son becoming a healer of such renown, and how sorry I am I couldn't see them one last time."

After saying this he lays his head down and left this world.

* * *

" And that is the story of your people young Kaden."

Two young boys looked at the elder man with stars in there eyes.

Kaden Templar, the last of the Templar bloodline after his father passed away, other than his grandfather who was telling the story.

" Are me and Terence really related to the Sentinel and The Black Knight?".

." Haha indeed young Blacks ancestors have stood by yours ever since, all but his uncle but we don't talk about him for he is a traitor who abandoned you father at his last battle."

" Do you think I could be the one who will become the next Sentinel , could I be a hero like William."

Kaden was exited with the idea, they lived in a village far from the kingdoms but had been fighting as they are known as now grimm for so long ththat none could get through them.

His grandfather chuckled " It's not quite that simple, none since the Last Sentinels fall have had the soul sheild power, the power of the Templars but who knows you could be the one to raise the banners again and finally finish our ancient battle."

Kaden asked " Grandfather you mentioned a witch in the story alot who was she?"

Kaden's Grandfather was silent for a moment " We do no speak of her often but alright, she goes by many names to our ancestors she was the witch of darkness, to some the grimm queen, the black queen, but her name...is Salem and should you be the one who will lead our people again it will be her that you will hunt."

* * *

Hey guys what did you think of the story, I tried to give it that ancient ledgend feel but let me know what you guys think anyway review enjoy and have a good one.


End file.
